Ancient
by Paura Nightshade
Summary: What happens when you're fighting Gaea and you get a very old curse thrown into the mix? Confusion. Follow Percy on this adventure as he struggles to maintain his identity and still managing to piss of the gods. T for cussing. Rating may go up.
1. Beginnings of a Curse

Ancient

Chapter 1: Beginnings of a Curse

Existence~

Sometimes flare is the best way to go. Chaos and her brothers have forced us into a state of scattered essences. My Brother, Armegeddon, and my Sister, Genesis, have agreed to my plan.

We will slumber until the time has come to restore the balance of the universe. Tartarus is a fool, and he will be the downfall of my sister's treacherous two children. He knows naught what he has. His arrogance will be the downfall of him.

Although the plan is in effect, I worry for the complications that will arise. The spell to bring us back was vaguely worded.

_The one struck by this dagger will bear the Ancients curse. To become those Ancient that no longer live._

I also worry for this new curse that my nephew, Order, made. Domain's curse is something just as powerful as the one I made. I will worry about it later.

For now, I will sleep.

Tartarus~ Present Day

How dare he! That puny half-blood will pay! No mortal defies a Primordial. I smile sadistically as I remember that fateful day. The day I stole the dagger from my uncle. It is an elegant fragile looking thing. Made of an unknown beautiful transparent silver material. It shimmers and tapers into a jagged point that is meant to break off.

I ready the blade as the half-blood approaches again to pass me in order to get to the doors of death. I smile and throw it. The dagger strikes the half-blood in the chest. I let him slip by and watch as he collapses after crossing the threshold of the doors of death.

Let him enjoy this 'gift' I have given him.

Nico's POV~

We defeated Hecate's bane. Relief is the most prominent feeling in us. Hazel did brilliantly against Phaesphae. (AN: Mother of the Minotaur. Did I spell it right?)

I turned to where the doors of death were, and my eyes widen in horror. I bolted to Percy and Annabeth. Jason followed my path and realized what had me in such a frantic state.

There was a dagger impaled in Percy's chest. The sense of victory we felt earlier is gone. Frank reached him before I did. He yanked it out and tore strips of cloth off his tattered shirt. He frantically tied them around his chest. Then Frank backed away and turned into a horse.

By then I had reached them, and Annabeth stirred. She helped me lift Percy and place him on Frank. Then she got on his back and carefully place her arms around Percy. Frank took off once they were firmly on his back. Hazel used her powers over the Mist to guide us out of the still forming Labyrinth.

Hedge had the Argo II waiting for us. Frank bolted up the ramp and I shadow traveled to the infirmary. One minute later Frank came in carrying Percy. Percy looked so small in Frank's big arms. Frank gently set him down on one of the beds.

Annabeth limped in and I had to stop myself from glaring at her. She does not deserve Percy. She reached a chair near his bed and sank into it. Exhaustion is evident in her posture. Within a span of a few minutes she had nodded off. Leaving me to keep vigil over Percy and make sure he is clean. I will not think about that very awkward half hour. Also Annabeth was transferred to a bed.

Many hours passed before Percy finally shifted. Pain marred his beautiful features and a slight whimper escaped his lips. I crossed the room quickly. He seemed to calm down. He woke up five minutes later. He looked at me, and I saw recognition flare in his eyes.

"Nico?" His voice was so weak and vulnerable.

I cleared my throat and replied, "Yes Percy. It's me."

"It hurts", he rasped.

"Where?" I was immediately concerned.

"My back, my head, oh just every where." His breaths became harsh gasps. His eyes flicked rapidly around the room. His fingers twitched violently.

I frowned. Concern clouded my features. I reached over and grabbed the nectar on the table. I gently loosened the bandages around his chest and trickled a little bit on to the now near invisible wound. Wait, near invisible? I'm no Apollo kid, but even I know that a knife wound should not be near invisible after being treated with nectar. As I treated it with nectar again, I decided that I will ponder this later.

I gently turned Percy on his side to see if anything else was wrong. Then I gasped. Branded onto his back was the strangest symbol I have ever seen. It was an Infinity symbol that stretch from shoulder to shoulder. A double helix(DNA strand) slashed down the middle of the two spaces in the infinity sign, very much like a pair of eyes.

He trembled slightly, so I looked him in the eyes and said, "Sleep." My voice was deep and hypnotic. His eyes became unfocused, and with the aid of the shadows, he dropped off into the realm of Morpheus. I hope he does not have any nightmares.

**New story. I seem to be making more of them lately. My thanks to the authors of _Blackened Dawn_ and _Perseus Jackson the Monster Shifter. _To Han50 and Svren, who gave me this idea, I thank you. (btw you should read their stories. Great stories.)**

**I have another story that requires my attention now. **

**So I will take my leave.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Nightshade**

**P.S. I would like a review. Or some one telling me if I'm doing something right or wrong.**


	2. Do Not Piss Off Percy

Ancient

Chapter 2: Do Not Piss Off Percy(or bad things result)

Percy~

_I know I'm dreaming right now but it is so realistic. I feel like a king. I weave in and out of the giant cypresses(swamp trees). My twin pair of wings frantically beat the air, creating an ominous buzzing sound._

_I am Meganeura, but of an larger breed. I am the peak of my kind. My legs stretch out to being three feet in length, and my tail alone is six feet long. It's fifteen feet from wing tip to wing tip. The semi-delicate membrane is interwoven with iridescent blue-green veins. At the roots of a tree I see a lizard-like creature._

_I change the angle of my wings and swoop in for the kill._

_(AN: Meganeura is a giant dragonfly. It was an arthropod that existed before dino's ruled the earth.)_

Frank~

Nico appraised us to the situation. So, Percy now has this weird tattoo thingy on his back. Now we are discussing what it means. Piper is on guard duty, so she's on the deck.

"He said it hurt", Nico explained. "I not a child of Apollo, so I have no idea what might happen."

Annabeth ran her fingers through her hair and asked, "Nico? Could you describe the thing that appeared on his back?"

Nico sighed. "It was an infinity symbol inked in black. One gold DNA strand slashed down in each space on the symbol making it look like eyes. That's it."

Jason frowned and asked, "Could it be some sort of curse instead of poison?"

Annabeth's eyes widened and she bolted out of the meeting room. She muttered something about primordials. No idea what that means.

We all sat around in silence until Annabeth returned. She had a well worn book with her. She then turned to me and asked, "What color was the knife?"

I blinked and tried to recall what it looked like. "It was made of some light shimmering silver material. It behave a bit like mercury (not the god). It was black on the hilt. That's all I can remember."

"So Owl Head, do you have an idea?" Leo looked at her expectantly.

She opened her book and began flipping pages. She stopped on one and flipped the book around so we could see it. I gasped and said, "It's almost exactly like that." It was the knife. The inscription said that it was made of unknown materials and had unknown properties. It also said that Tartarus was the one who owned it.

Suddenly we heard the sound of shuffling feet and Percy poked his head in the door. "Wa'z go'in on 'ere", he mumble sleepily. "Wa'zin aware there was a meeting." he rubbed his eyes. Then he came over and sat in between Nico and Annabeth.

Leo blurted with out thinking, "Hey Aqua Dude, You feeling okay?"

He blinked at Leo and said, "No. I feel weird."

"Weird in what way?" I asked with apprehension in my voice.

"My skin doesn't feel right, and I feel heavy and bloated. Yet", he paused dramatically. "Somehow I am starved. It does make sense. Maybe it has something to do with that weird dream I had?" He looked at Annabeth hoping for an answer.

Annabeth opened her mouth to ask something but was cut of by an explosion going off on the deck.

We rushed up there with what ever we managed to grab. I growled in annoyance. Great, it's Khione, but where are her brothers? She held an ice knife to Piper's throat, and had a victorious smirk plastered on her face.

She smiled sweetly and said, "So, you half-breeds think you can get away from me." She whistled. Without warning her missing brothers dropped from the sky and grabbed some one from our group. It was Percy. They threw him across the deck. He hit the railing and twisted over the side and at the same time his hands desperately scrabbled for a handhold. It was too late, and he was to dazed. He fell over the side and out of our sights.

Nico snarled at Khione and growled, "I will make you regret that."

She smiled coldly and asked, "How would you do that when I am holding all the cards, hmm?" She pressed the knife even further against Piper's neck.

Me, I transformed into a pegasus since it was much easier than turning into a dragon. I whinnied angrily and pranced towards the side of the Argo II. Nico flicked his wrist toward Zethes and Cal. The shadows came alive and bound them. "You were saying", he hissed.

The air was humming with tension. Wait a minute, the air is actually humming. It was an annoying buzz that I was hearing. _What's going on? _I whinnied.

_Frank?_

I paused and nickered, _What?_

_You're a horse? _The voice was very familiar.

_Percy? Is that you? Jupiter's thunderbolt, it is you! Where are you?_

He was silent.

There was a muffled clanging thump and Khione toppled forward unconscious. Percy stood behind her with a frying pan poised in his hands. There was something glistening behind him. It looked a lot like wings.

Cal murmured, "Fair-y."

He was right. Percy did look like a cartoon fairy. He twirled the frying pan and snarled, "I am not a fairy. It's Meganeura actually." He blinked and muttered, "I don't even know how I knew that."

Nico manipulated the shadows and the Boreads disappeared.

Percy~

My head hurts. I cannot understand how I have wings. My wings are kinda cool though. I flexed the semi-delicate membranes and watched in fascination as the four wings moved in sync. My headache is the product of the massive debate on how I got them. I explained my weird dream to them, but no one seems to have any idea of how this happened.

I frowned and focused on my wings again. I focused on my demigod powers and the others watched in fascination as my new wings shrank into my back. I was getting tired of the heated debated and immediately went to my cabin and collapsed onto my bed. I was fast asleep within a few minutes.

I ended up having another weird dream.

_My tail swished through the air, and I chirped softly. I sniffed the air and chirped again, this time with loud excitement. I bounded nimbly across the uneven forest floor. My senses picked up the smell of an animal carcass. Yum, fine dining tonight._

_The rest of my pack scampered around me in the same direction that I was headed in. Excited chirps rippled through the air. Without warning one of my packmates, who was next to me, was snatched up in a pair of jaws._

_i hopped away and turned to squeak at the lone velociraptor that had just made a meal of my packmate. My scolding chirps rang through the air and I quickly scampered off before the raptor decided to make a meal out of me as well._

_My green hide allowed me to quickly blend into the surrounding foliage. I quickly refocused my attention back onto the potential meal I had scented earlier._

_I am Procompsognathus, the best scavenger of my day._

**End of chapter. I could not stay away from this story.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. **

**Once again my thanks go out to the authors of _Blackened Dawn _and _Percy Jackson the Monster Shifter. _**

**You feed back is very much appreciated.**

**Nighthshade**


	3. Master of Disguise

Ancient

Chapter 3: Master of Disguise

_Thought speech~_

**_Dreams~_**

Annabeth~

I have an idea of what is happening to Percy.

I don't like it.

I decided to check on Percy. We did exhaust him last night. With Khione and all those questions and accusations, I'm pretty sure he is going to be irritable and cranky. So I made sure I had a mug of hot chocolate, because even a man has an inner female that craves this heavenly beverage. Besides, I know that Percy is just as fond as this as he is with his blue cherry coke.

I paused outside his door and knocked gently. He didn't say anything, so I walked inside. When my eyes adjusted to the lighting in his room, what I saw made me sigh in exasperation. Curled up on his bed was a bright green lizard like creature that look suspiciously a lot like a Compy.

I set the mug down on the nightstand and shook it awake. My suspicions were confirmed when drowsy sea green eyes blinked open. The Percy-lizard before me squeaked in alarm and hopped up. He was barely a foot tall.

_Annabeth? When did you get so big?_

His voice reverberated through my head. I smiled at him and replied, "I did not get big. You became small."

He cocked his head and chirped. His head shot up and he sniffed the air. He looked at me inquisitively. _Is that hot chocolate I smell?_ His mind voice sounded excited. I nodded at him and gestured to the cup beside the bed.

He squeaked with joy and hopped over to the cup. He stuck his head in it and I heard quiet slurping sounds. _Oh my gods this is so good. Annabeth you are a goddess, oh mmm. _

I stifled a laugh at his antics. He looked cute with his lizard head buried in the cup desperate to get the last drops of hot chocolate. Almost as if he could read my thoughts, his head popped up. He licked his lips and suddenly jerked backwards. The most curiously funny sound escaped his jaws. He froze, and it happened again.

**Hiccup.**

His eyes widened, and I fell off the bed laughing.

**Hiccup.**

Poor Percy, he was brought low by the dreaded hiccups.

**Hiccup.**

_Not -_**hic**_- funny. _-**hic**- _Anna_-**hic-**_beth. _**hic**

I couldn't help it. I was still giggling when Nico walked in. He looked at me questioningly and said, "There's another meeting. Where's Percy?"

I stifled another onslaught of laughs and pointed at the Compy. Nico turned and looked.

_Hi _**-hic-**_ Ni_**-hic-**_co. _Percy waved a scaly green paw. His head bobbing every time he hiccuped. It was so funny even Nico had to stifle a laugh. His eyes sparkled slightly and he chortled. "Come on Percy-lizard. We have a war meeting to attend."

_Fine_ -**hic-. **_But one_ -**hic-**_ of you_ -**hic-**_ is carrying -_**hic-** _me._ **hic**

I giggled and picked him up. I walked out of the room with him in my arms.

Percy~

Grr stupid hiccups, I wish they never existed. My whole body jerks every time I hiccup. I did my best to ignore them as I was carried to the mess hall/meeting room. Annabeth snickers every time I hiccup and jerk against her. Note to self: do not drink hot chocolate really fast. Bad things will happen.

Annabeth pushed the door open and carried me into the meeting room. Everyone was there and they stared. She set me down on the table and sat down in one of the open chairs.

Frank said, "So I'm guessing the lizard is Percy?"

Annabeth nodded. She smirked and brought out something. I wasn't paying attention. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something flash past. I darted after it, very intent on catching it. I sprung three feet straight up in the air and caught it in my mouth. I squeak in triumph and examined my prize. It was one of Leo's spider cam's. I looked at Annabeth questioningly wondering what she intended.

She smiled and said, "That's what I mean." And that statement just made me realize that I zoned out on a good chunk of the conversation. I chirped my curiosity and cocked my head.

She smiled at me and ask, "So Seaweed Brain, how do you feel about doing a recon?"

I ran my claws down my snout like I was wiping my mouth. I darted around the table thinking hard about it. Several times I stopped and stood in odd poses. I made up my mind and squawked my agreement because I was too lazy to use mind speech.

Annabeth smiled and said, "Good. You will take Leo's spider cam with you."

I chirped and held still as Piper and Leo fastened it to my back. Piper disguised it so it looked like tiny wings. Sweet if I survive this war, I could have a future career as a spy. Piper stroked my head and murmured, "Good luck."

The Argo II was docked by this huge tree. I jumped for a branch. My body was only two feet long and since I was so light, air resistance played a huge role in allowing me to land safely on one of the lower branches in the tree.

I hopped out of the tree. I sat back on my haunches and deeply sniffed the air. I caught the faint scent of sour reptilian musk interlaced with the stench of sulfur. Definitely a dragon, that has to be what I'm smelling. I darted off in the direction of the distinct scent.

(AN: it was believed that Compy's sense of smell was on par with a T Rex's, which would be many times stronger then that of a blood hound's. Also Compy has a narcotic bite, it make you very sleepy and dulls pain.)

It didn't take me long to reach the main monster encampment. I scampered under claws and tails. My small size made me ignored, which I'm thankful for. Very thankful for. I scrabbled up a tree to survey the site. Then I sat down to wait for the discussion of plans to begin.

Oh gods, I hope they don't notice me.

**Lovely chapter. Enjoy :)**

**Your comments and advice is very much appreciated. **

**I have a poll. I'm sure all of you would love to proudly proclaim which story is your favorite. That poll will stay up until all the stories listed on it are completed.**

**Do your research and the next prehistoric animal you suggest might be the next animal Percy becomes.**

**Nightshade**


	4. Naps Bring Powers

**Sorry pixelup even though it's my favorite dino, I had to go with the Tyrannosaurus next. I explain at the end of the chapter.**

Ancient

Chapter 4: Naps Bring Powers

_**Dreams~**_

_Thought speech~_

**Author's notes**

Percy~

I got bored waiting, so I napped a little.

**_I know I'm dreaming again when I look around and I'm almost as tall as the trees. I feel bulky, and every time I move my head it feels weird._**

**_I move silently through the rocks. My dappled green and pale red hide was barely noticeable against the orange-ish misty surroundings. My enormous three clawed toes made muffled thumps against the ground that could barely be heard._**

**_I continued to stalk forward. My eyes roved through the herd of Parsaurolophus that lay grazing on this rocky plain. I stilled and lifted my nose. I sniffed deeply and _****_immediately zeroed in on a juvenile Paraurolophus that has strayed to far from the herd. Unfortunately there were some Ankylosaurus interspersed through the herd. _**

**_It didn't matter though. When the time was right, I lunged forward moving swiftly. The herd panicked and bolted. The one I sought out earlier by smell was almost swept away in the stampede. I still managed to catch it. My mighty jaws bit down with a crushing force. It was too heavy to lift up. I hopped back away from it when a clubbed tail swung viciously towards me._**

**_I backed off into the trees and followed them. The one I had bitten didn't last long before it keeled over dead. The rest of them left it. I walked forward no longer intent on being stealthy. My only hopes is that the rouge Spinosaurus in my territory would not show up._**

**If you didn't read the AN above then he is T rex right now in his dream. It is also speculated the Spinosaurus was the 'callisto' predator or a super predator. The king to put it simply. T rex however is more famous for it's destructive bite and crushing jaws.**

I woke up to shouting. Great, I had shifted back into my human form when I was napping. Oh gods, I hope they don't see me. I watched avidly as Porphyrion roared in anger and as that anger died. It was replaced by delight.

My first thought: Oh shit.

I bolted from my branch and swung up into another tree. Oh how I wish I was Tarzan right now (Thought #2). Something rammed into the tree and I tumbled to the earth and was dragged before the giant king.

My third thought: My luck fuckin sucks.

They threw me at the feet of the Giant king. I tried to bolt, but I was snatched up by a giant (Author intended for the pun to be there) hand. I was brought to his eye level. I was panicking so I did the most natural thing to do when your arms are trapped.

I bit him. Hard.

Which surprised me because I felt bones shatter beneath my teeth. Gross. He dropped me and howled in pain. I bounded away relatively fast. I was already several hundred yards away before I heard some one bellowing, "After him! He must not get away!"

When I was out of sight I bounded up a tree with surprising ease. I examined myself and found out why. My legs were extremely muscular and were covered in dark green pebbly skin that was dappled with pale red. My legs ended in three powerful gripping talons and a small four talon that was currently splayed for balance. I had a small snout filled with semi-blunt teeth that protruded from my face. I also had a tail growing out of my back. I was getting bigger.

Not good. Instead I focused on the Compy I was earlier. I became even lighter. When I opened my eyes I was much smaller. I was also assured that I would not be spotted easily. I happily weaved through the undergrowth and made my way back to the Argo II.

Leo~

Whoa! Note to self never nap in the enemy camp. Percy left the cam there, so we enjoyed watching the giant king stomp around cussing up a storm with a bleeding hand. It was funny. I'm glad they couldn't see the cam there or smell it.

Five minutes later we heard a chirping chitter. Percy in that weird chicken lizard form darted in and hopped onto the table. We were snacking before he came back and I munched on some bacon (**AN: because author loves bacon**). Percy darted over and snatched some from my plate. Thief.

He nibbled on it. His head bobbed up, and he looked at me. He stuck his tongue out and scampered away. He darted over to Nico and hopped on his shoulder. Nico watched him with wide eyes as Percy wrapped himself around Nico's neck.

We all stared at both of them. Nico frowned and said, "I think he's asleep."

He sure looked asleep. Annabeth smiled and said, "Mostly likely. There was a lot of action earlier for him. No wonder he is exhausted. But why did he steal your bacon, Leo?"

I shrugged and replied, "I dunno, maybe because he had something against me at that moment?"

Nico snickered and explained, "No Leo, he really loves bacon. Now if it was a plate of his mom's cookies he'd have most likely bitten us. He loves his mom's cookies. Maybe after this war we could visit her and enjoy the legendary cookies."

Annabeth put in, "That is if Sally doesn't kill us for what happened to her 'precious little boy'. Now that I think about it, I'm wondering what two new animals he can become now."

"What do you mean two new?" Jason asked, very confused.

"Every time he has napped or slept we see a new animal. So far we've seen a giant dragonfly, a Compy, and I think that last one we saw may have been Tyrannosaurus or maybe Allosaurus." Annabeth patiently explained.

Huh, now that's a cool ability to have. We might actually stand a chance in this war.

**I love Spinosaurus, I really do, but I used T rex in this case for the plot. If you read carefully you can guess what happens next.**

**BTW I got the rewritten chapter one of primordial up and am beginning chapter two.**

**He gets three new animal forms in the next chapter.**

**1) Spinosaurus (for pixelup)**

**2) Your pick for any ancient creature. Any.**

**3) I pick an arthropod but will accept suggestions.**

**Enjoy. A penny for you thoughts (*cough* review)**

**Nightshade**


End file.
